Pocky Game
by xHicchan
Summary: Find out what happens when the Supreme Commander and Young Master is practically all alone at home one day.


Pocky. Game. This was bound to come.

Sorry for any spelling errors, grammar errors, punctuation errors, making the character OOC, yada , yada, yada.

This is my first attempt at actually writing a shounen-ai fan ic, so please, feel free to criticise as you deem fit! I've only been following the anime and read bits and pieces of the manga, thus my lack of knowledge in certain areas. As for the timeline, this occurs when Nurarihyon still looked dashing and young, while Rihan was a fully grown up.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Nurarihyon No Mago. It belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi, sadly. If only I owned NuraMago... It would be all about Rihan, Rihan, Nurarihyon, Rihan, Rihan, Rihan...

Warning: This fan fiction contains slight oocness, incest, shounen-ai, RihanXNurarihyon and of course, authoress's terrible writing skills.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oneshot! Pocky Fall From The Sky?<strong>_

"Rihan-sama, Soutaichou-sama, PLEASE, take care of the mansion properly and try not to wreck it okay?" Kubinashi reminded, stressing the word 'please.' Kubinashi sighed as he recalled that particular incident. Most of the big-shot yokais in Nura Clan was out on missions, leaving their Young Master and Supreme Commander alone at home. They were hoping for the duo to have some father and son bonding time, but all and behold, they found the Nura Clan mansion in ruins when they returned. Apparently, they had had a fight and nearly, NEARLY, they destroyed the mansion.

"Okay, okay, Okaa-san," Rihan retorted in annoyance. He was getting tired of Kubinashi's constant reminder after that tiny incident. It was just a tiny fight.

"I don't need you to remind me," Nurarihyon muttered under his breathe.

"Well then, we're off." Kubinashi said, smiling gently.

"Bye, It doesn't matter even if you don't return alive! Now, shoo off!" Nurarihyon teased while making his head seem like he was sweeping off imaginary dust.

Kubinashi smiled. He knew that his Supreme Commander didn't really mean it, you know, after all, he's kind of hot headed, needs pride...

"Don't worry, we'll be back before dawn." Kubinashi assured. With that, he started his journey.

Apparently, most of the yokai in the Nura Clan were out that day. Kejourou was out to restock on the kitchen supplies, Kurotabou had a mission to do, Kubinashi was going somewhere for personal reasons, Setsura was back to the snowy mountains to breed, Karasu Tengu had to visit his wife...

So, with the exception of the smaller yokais and some other yokais, Nurarihyon and Rihan were alone at home that day.

Rihan yawned and went to the patio which gave a full view of his favourite Sakura tree. It always seemed to comfort him and make him feel at home. He gazed at the Sakura Tree, before feeling slightly sleepy. Maybe he should take a nap.

Just then, he felt the sudden presence of someone sitting next to him appear suddenly. He was shocked. Dam it! Oyaji had used his fear to hid his presence again! He should learn how to dispel that stupid fear of his dad. Him appearing suddenly wasn't good for his heart.

"Oi, stupid son, want to drink?"

"...Okay."

Rihan took the sake-filled plate from his dad and began sipping from it. The duo gazed at the Sakura tree. Somehow, the silence between them had gotten somewhat awkward and unbearable.

In the shadows, a little girl smirked. She was wearing black, mainly a black ninja-ish kimono, black shoes, black ribbon... However, this did not seem to conceal her presence much as she had bright yellow hair which was tainted with orange at its end and red eyes.

"Operation..." the girl whispered softly to herself.

...

"Come to think of it, I haven't really thought about an name for this plan," the girl thought to herself.

"Operation Doki Pocky? Operation Doki Doki? Operation get them to play the pocky game unintentionally?" she suggest silently.

"AH! Whatever!" the girl thought, ending her monologue. She started her 'operation' and hurriedly but silently ran across the Nura Mansion roofs and upon reaching the roof that was sheltering Rihan and Nurarihyon, she dropped some pink coloured sticks in front of Rihan.

Rihan seemed to have noticed the object and caught it.

"What is... this?" Rihan asked to no one in particular as he inspected the pack which has just dropped down from the sky.

Nurarihyon turned to his son and noticed him holding a transparent plastic bag containing pink coloured pocky sticks. "What's that?" he asked.

"It fell from the sky."

"The sky? Are you kidding me? Have you finally gone nuts?" Nurarihyon questioned his son, raising a brow.

Rihan merely ignored his father and opened the pack. He sniffed at the stick and said, "Ichi...go?" He gave a hesitant lick at the stick before biting it.

"This thing tastes delicious!" Rihan commented as he chomped down the stick. He took another one and began munching on it.

Nurarihyon took one of the afore mentioned pocky sticks and tasted it. He too, agreed with his son as he became slowly addicted to the mysterious stick.

"Nyahahahaha! They like it. As expected of my modified strawberry pockies. Well, they do contain some aphrodisiac but... who cares about small matters!" the girl thought as she watched the father and son chomping on the pocky sticks from a distance.

The pocky pack was half finished within minutes.

Rihan was about to take another pocky stick when he felt it being pulled.

?

The duo turned and looked at each other. If one was to squint their eyes, he or she could she sparks of electricity being exchanged between the two. Neither of them wanted to let the other have the pink coloured stick. The strawberry pocky was addictive like a drug, they couldn't have enough of it.

Suddenly, Nurarihyon smirked and suggested, "Why don't we both bite from the separate ends of this stick. The one who eats it faster gets more of the stick while the slow one gets lesser." Rihan, of course accepted the suggestion. After all, they both thought they could finish the stick faster than the other.

And thus, they bit on the separate ends and started chomping at the count of three.

They munched the stick quickly, not wanting to be the one who loses. Soon, they lips were just an inch or two apart. Soon, they two reached the middle and their lips crashed against one another. Rihan, the more competitive one of the two, tried to pull the pocky away from his father mouth. Nurarihyon, of course, did not give up easily as he tried to get more of the stick, not giving a damn about kissing his son. He saw his chance when his son opened his mouth to chew and stuck his tongue into his son's wet cavern, in attempts to swoop out the pocky stick. Their tongues clashed with one another, with the poor stick in the middle, struggling between the two. The biscuit began to melt and soon it was gone. However, the passionate kiss between the two did not end. It seemed that a certain someone's pocky's aphrodisiac had some effect after all.

Rihan loomed over his father, which was supporting his body with his arm. A side of his loose yukata fell and it reveal his toned body. After some time, the two broke their kiss and panted heavily.

Subconsciously, Rihan went to nip at his father's ear, thus causing Nurarihyon to moan wantonly.

"What's wrong oyaji?" Rihan teased in a sexy husky voice.

"Stupid... Son... Nnngh!" Nurarihyon was surprised at the sudden wetness he felt at his neck. Rihan was sucking at the sensitive skin of his's. He moaned softly, showing that he liked it. It was the beginning of a hot and loooong night for the father and son duo.

* * *

><p>I has failed.<p>

**/uses fleeing skills.**

_**TO BE REVISED AND EDITED ;w; **_


End file.
